


To the Edge

by Kaymist



Series: Eorzean Lemonade Stand [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sass and Snark, Shameless Smut, how do tags work, tactless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymist/pseuds/Kaymist
Summary: Some men never grow from their childish ways of hair pulling and teasing to gain attention.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Eorzean Lemonade Stand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	To the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo, okay! Someone started a NG+ and got hooked on this grump. Most likely one in a long line of others to quench my endless thirst. I hope you enjoy. (Even if I'm still too twitchy for a beta.) :]

Of all the infuriating, asinine, pigheaded men Alphinaud would cling to for accompaniment, it had to be _him_. Bloody Estinien Wyrmblood. But _of course_! He would be of great use to sway Ser Aymeric to their plans. Did Haurchefant not speak of their long friendship? And the Azure Dragoon’s skill was unparalleled. A boon, indeed. If not for his steel edged tongue and sour temperament.

The journey had started out as well as any. Though not long after their foray into Ahk Afah Amphitheater, things seemed to grow sour. Communication of any sort turned into him returning her words with sharp barbs. Clovis quickly learned to act as if he weren’t there at all and forcing smiles when she must turn to him. It was ever the more frustrating that Alphinaud was blind to it, the glow of idolization made Estinein appear infallible.

By the time they stepped into the much less frigid Dravanian forests, she felt her control hold but by a thread. If she were to name her thoughts, it felt as if he were _purposely_ driving her to rage. Twice now the man had _accidentally_ clipped her with one of his gods-be-damned armour points. Casual comments on how bland her stew was. Scoffing at her struggle to keep up with his long legged stride. To refuse her healing with a shove forceful enough to send her stumbling. Oh!

She couldn’t close the door to her tiny cabin in Tailfeather any faster. Clovis leaned against the rickety wood, dropped her rucksack, and heaved out a sigh. At last, peace. A few hours of it would do her mind well. No need for watch rotations or worrying over who might man the pot for the evening. And best yet, no need to force herself the pain of _his_ company.

With practiced motions, she prepared her space for rest. Bedroll spread out over the aged cot, stripping down to her shift and basking in the lightness without the heavy winter robes, even taking the time to brush out her wind-tangled mane of curls. It left her with naught to do for the first time in moons. Perhaps she could-

A loud thump on the door startled a squeak from her and she whirled around. Another rattled the entire cabin before she could hurry to it and rip it open. The sight she found almost had her slamming it back closed again.

“Ser Estinien,” Clovis greeted, forcing a smile on her face as she looked up at the still armoured Elezen. “What brings you her-”

Without so much as a nod, he pushed into the small space, backing her up and closing the door with a lazy kick behind him. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she crossed her arms, suddenly aware of just how little she wore at the moment. Or just how little personal space she had left. The man was so close, she could hear his breath rasping over the metal of his helm.

Her mouth opened and closed for a moment before she caught herself and reeled in the sudden roar of anger thrumming through her blood. A deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, place a smile on, and…

“Well,” Clovis breathed and straightened up. “That was rather sudden. Is there aught amiss?”

His mouth curved down at the corners as he looked down at her. Still silent, still ill mannered, still...a proverbial bastard. Her toes started to tap as her patience grew thinner and thinner. Holding up her smile felt akin to pressing back against a Primal’s might.

Seconds turned to minutes. Clovis fought back every urge to fidget beneath his invisible gaze, to lash out and ask what the bloody hell he wanted, to throw him out on his pointed arse. Her fingers tightened around her forearms and her lips quivered slightly.

It was startling when he reached behind his head, released a latch, and pulled his helm free. For as many suns she’d spent in his company, Clovis had yet to see him without it. And how she wished that it had stayed that way.

By the Twelve, he was-was _fit_. Strong jaw, full lips, and high cheekbones. Her fingers itched to reach out and run over a strand of his pale, silver hair. She swallowed and stared up into piercing, dark blue eyes, transfixed as prey in the gaze of a predator.

Her reaction seemed to displease him. Those lips curled down even more before parting in a huff. “Pathetic,” he growled and tossed the metal away. Clovis took a step back and stiffened when she felt the table press into the small of her back. He started to release the straps on his gauntlets, face pulling farther into a scowl.

“Warrior of Light.” The left one fell to the ground with a clatter. “Eikon Slayer.” Next went the right. “Unmatched mage of the white.” He expertly reached up and removed a pauldron. “Able to move entire mountain ranges with her affinity to the earth.” Then the other. The scattered pieces were steadily growing into a pile. “And yet I have found myself left…” His breast piece fell with a thunderous crash. “Wanting.”

Her mind whirled about frantically, trying to puzzle out what he could possibly be speaking about. Whatever it was she’d done, he was far from happy. And why in the _bloody hells_ was he taking his armour off in here? She opened her mouth to speak but only another squeak of surprise escaped when his fingers snapped around her wrists and yanked her forward.

“This!” Estinien lifted her arms and roved her form with those sharp eyes. “A soft hearted, half-breed _bitch_.”

What little control was left snapped at his words. Anger flooded through her, washing away any confusion, and before she realized it, her hand ripped from his grip and connected with his cheek. His head barely moved. No, he only put his hand over hers, holding it to the reddening flesh, and _laughed_.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Clovis snapped and tried to pull away again. His calloused fingers only tightened, sending a jolt up her arm. “What do you want from me?!”

In one fell swoop, he pushed forward and backed her completely into and over the edge of the table. She leaned away as he leaned down and scowled at the smirk on his damned lips. “That,” he said softly, tone dark and deep. “You hide behind a mask of meek kindness.” He released her hand and reached out to tuck an auburn curl back behind her ear, letting his fingers ghost along the slightly pointed tip. It was impossible to stop the shiver that crept up her spine. “Cover the reminders of your heritage. Afraid of what others may think if they see through it.”

“And what of it?” she spat and struggled to ilm away from his touch. “You know as well as I what would happen if it were to come to light! Now, _unhand me_!”

The smirk split into a grin and he pressed ever forward, but with no space left behind her to retreat, it only gave way to the cold of scalemail against her chest. “There.” Heat rushed through her with the low rumbling purr, causing an ember of lust to light in the flames of her anger. “Have I riled you at last, little mage?” Estinien asked, now so close his nose brushed against hers.

Clovis’ eyes widened when the meaning of his words registered. The absolute _clunge_ ! “You mean to tell me the last fortnight of your vile temper was-was what? A _game_?”

He scoffed and shifted, his free arm looping around her waist. “Call it what you will. The intent remains the same.” The hand still resting on her neck slid up and tangled in her hair, tugging ever to slightly to lean her head back farther. She could only swallow thickly as he traced his lips over her unhidden ear.

“A-and what is your intent?” she breathed, eyes closing. The moments were catching up to her. The feel of his unyielding form against hers as he bent her farther over the table, his hot breath over her skin, the darkening of glaciers to the deepest depths of the ocean. All her frustrations, anger, and lust coiled into one of need.

Teeth dragged along her earlobe and she only just managed to bite down on her lip to stifle her shaking exhale. “To shatter the facade,” Estinien growled, the hand around her waist moving to dig into her hip. “Enkindle the passion I glimpsed in those gods-be-damned frozen tunnels.” Another tug, sharper this time, had her hissing and opening her eyes to glare up into his once more. “I would have you undone by my hand.”

His mouth crashed into hers with his words and her tight hold on the mounting lust broke. It was all she could do to return as quickly as he took. Rough, wind-chapped lips pressing and pulling, coaxing her own open and delving into with fervent tongue. He swallowed her whimpers and hummed, fingers sliding deeper into the quickly tangling locks when she managed to snake her arms from between them and around his neck.

The hoarfrost strands felt as silky as they looked when she fisted her hands into them and yanked him closer. The return of aggression pulled a groan from deep in his chest, a rumble she felt as it traveled up. His mouth ripped away from hers to drag it along her jaw and nip at her neck, all the while, easily lifting her fully atop the table with his one arm. Her legs parted to the nudge of his hips, trying to bring him closer.

Clovis yelped when a cold edge jabbed into her thigh, jerking in his grip and cursing the armour he still wore. The infuriating man tightened his grip at her squirming and chuckled against her skin.

“Eager?” he murmured, hand releasing her hair to join the other at her hips.

“A question _I_ should ask,” she replied breathlessly and yanked the strands still tangled in her fingers. “Though I do ponder, do the excessive amount of bloody spikes hint at hidden insecurities?”

Estinien barked out a laugh and pulled away, leaving her with an image she never thought to see. The tall dragoon, hair a tousled mess and mouth red from his ministrations, looking down at her as if she were a spread of sweets. “So there is a hidden edge to your tongue,” he retorted, lifting a brow as he tugged loose a knot on his mail.

“Did you not just state your distaste for meekness?” Clovis shot back, leaning on her elbows to watch him shrug out of the heavy garment and start on the rest of his plate. He only flashed her a sharp grin.

Once his task was finished and down to just plain linen, he dove down upon her with a growl; causing her to huff out a laugh as his lips returned to hers. It was freeing, giving into the rush of his heat. For so long, she’d kept herself reigned in. The fleeting moments stolen with Haurchefant had been sweet, but stifling. But welcoming Estinien into her arms was akin to embracing a roiling levin storm. All wet heat and electrical touches, swift winds to sweep one off their feet.

The pace grew more frantic. Hands shaking with need fumbled clothing free. Her slip was tossed to the side as she ripped his tunic over his head. By Nophica’s breath, he was beautiful. She slowly slid her hands up his stomach as he leaned over her once more, biting her lip when the lean muscles tensed under skin dotted with scars and sparse hair.

But her touches weren’t allowed. He captured her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the table above her head before dipping his own down to taste along her shoulder. Open mouthed kisses and the drag of his tongue slowly worked to her clavicles, curling to taste the dip between, and down to trail the tip between her breasts. Clovis could only writhe and struggle to watch, not even bothering to stifle the whine that escaped her teeth.

His head turned to rest against a breast, staring up at her with hooded eyes, and smirking lips brushing against the stiffened peak. It was torturous to watch as he ever so slowly closed them around her nipple, but the feel of his hot tongue flicking over it had her eyes pinching closed and back arching up.

With her attention captured, she hadn’t noticed his other hand until it delved into her smalls. The feel of his fingers slipping between her folds ripped a moan from her and her hips bucked up. He moaned as well, mouth pulling from her breast with a wet pop before moving back up to nip at her ear.

“So wet,” Estinien groaned, lazily dragging his fingers in exploration. “Does the little mage enjoy being ravished so?”

“What do you think?” Clovis growled, turning her head to glare at him as she pulled at his grip once more. “If you do not cease _teasing_ me, so help-”

Her voice cut off in a mewl when his thumb pressed firmly on her clit. “Such little patience,” he hissed and slowly dragged the digit down. “So be it.”

His mouth claimed hers in tandem with a long finger pressing into her. Swallowing her gasp and tracing the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Taking and taking, adding another finger and crooking them in the most delicious come hither curl. Her senses were overwhelmed. The calluses of his hands, the wild scent of the forest he carried, and the heady taste of him on her tongue.

Each stroke sent her muscles tensing more, the peak of her pleasure nearing quickly. So very close. Then suddenly, he was gone. Her eyes flew open and she shivered as her muscles clenched around nothing, blearily blinking up to find him pushing his trousers down his hips. Looking much like a god in the dying red light of the setting sun. Those dark, deep eyes locked with hers as he moved close and leaned over her once more.

Clovis coiled shaking arms around his shoulders, bracing when he slid her ruined smalls off and shifted her hips to the edge of the table with surprisingly gentle hands. Something curled tight in her chest, making her heart beat all the faster. Growing all the more at the dip of his head and chaste kiss pressed to her throat before he settled between her legs. The feel of his length against her throbbing core pulled a breathless cry from her lips.

“Tell me what you want,” Estinien rasped unsteadily into her ear, one arm on the small of her back, arching her up into him. She could only shake her head, so focused on every ilm of him pressed against her. The scoff and light tap to her arse had her choking on a groan. Again he growled, voice a deep rumble. “Clovis, I would hear it from your lips. _What do you wish for_?”

“ _You_ , Estinien,” she gasped, legs curling around his hips and pulling him as close as possible. “Gods, I want you inside me. _Please_!”

The dragoon groaned out a curse before biting down on her shoulder and hilting inside her in one smooth thrust. Stars bloomed behind her eyes and a strangled cry ripped from her throat; the mixture of carnal pleasure and stinging pain knocking her to new heights instantly. Twelve, he was _big_. The stretch was a toe curling burn. She clung to him as he released his bite and lathed the marks.

“So sweet,” he breathed, giving a testing roll of his hips and digging his fingers into the curve of her arse. When she moaned and clenched around him at the feel, he pressed a smirk to her cheek. “Do you enjoy that?”

Clovis dug her nails into his back and huffed. “Just fuck me, you bast-”

Her words pitched up into a blissful gasp when he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into her. Teeth nipped at her ear, and he chuckled, breaking through the ringing in her head. “With _pleasure_.”

Taking her words to heart, he set a punishing pace. With her hips being held in his hands, she could only take, face buried in his neck to muffle her pants and cries. Each thrust angled to coax more and more sounds from her. Sounds that covered up any others.

It was only his quick reflexes that caught her when the table gave way from beneath them with a snap. She clung to him with a squeal, mind spinning between the sudden loss of support and feel of his hands clamping her hips to his.

“Y-you broke my table!” Clovis managed breathlessly, trying to look at the mess. Estinien only snorted, hands massaging her backside as pivoted and dropped down onto the cot. She shuddered at the feel of settling down atop his lap, the new position quickly taking and thought as he pressed against a the most delicious spot. His breath was growing heavy again, hands releasing to rove over her skin.

“A minor inconvenience,” he grunted and nipped at her ear. She wanted to roll her eyes at the asinine response, but his sudden buck up into her drove any thoughts from her mind and her own body to start moving.

Riding him was beyond anything she’d felt before. Stretching and filling her almost to her breaking point. Muscles trembled against the sudden strain, nails dug into sweat slicked skin. So good, but-but not enough. She needed more.

Giving in to her sudden urge, she pushed his shoulders, forced him to lay down completely, and shifted to her knees. It was easier to lift herself up and slam down on him, ripping a choked moan free from his mouth. How satisfying to see the powerful Azure Dragoon at her mercy.

Estinien painted a picture so lewd, stretched out beneath her, skin flushed dark red and pupil blow wide, watching her with parted lips and tongue darting out to wet them. She couldn’t help but grin down at him, slowing her movements to rotate her hips. The urge to tease was easy to give in to.

Clovis slid a hand to tangle with one of his and pulled it free from his bruising grip on her hips, leading it to where they were connected. Pressing those rough digits to the wet mess, making him feel himself enter her.

“Do you enjoy that?” she panted, grin widening when his own words repeated back to him had him growling in frustration.

“She-devil,” he hissed, eyes flashing. “You know not what you play at.”

Another slow rotation of her hips. “I think I know quite well. You are far from the first man I’ve been astride.”

Perhaps she should have taken his warning. With nary a breath to prepare, he lunged up and flipped them over, swift to recapture her wrists and pin her firmly to the bedroll. She could only quiver when he pressed his mouth to her neck and chuckled darkly. “A lesson then,” he purred, fingers spreading her below and pressing to her clit. “I am far from _just_ a man, little one.”

The rock he began with knocked her breath and her sense from her. She was quickly lost to the feeling. Slamming thrusts, his hot mouth lavishing her skin, clever digits twirling around her sensitive cleft. It didn’t take long for her pleasure to coil in the breaking point. The strain snapped and she came with a scream, straining against his hold as he muffled her voice with his lips.

Her clenching and quivering muscles dragged him with her, his own finish coming with a slew of throaty moans. Many that were her name, she realized hazily. Odd, considering how little he would say it otherwise.

Estinien collapsed atop her, finally releasing his hold on her wrists and nuzzling into her neck. Her arms screamed in protest as she draped them over his shoulders, hands smoothing back wild silver hair. For all the roughness of their rutting, he held her so closely, returning her touches with gentle ones of his own.

“Well,” she said, voice still wavering in her afterglow. “That was...a surprise.”

His pleased hum vibrated through the both of them. “Are you harmed?” he asked, propping himself up to stare down at her.

She shook her head and squeaked when he pulled from her, fingers digging briefly into his shoulders at the sudden emptiness. “No more than any other rough tumble,” Clovis gasped.

A feral grin split his face. “Good,” he murmured and ran his hands up her sides. “T’would be a shame to end the night now.”

Emerald eyes widened. “Wha- You can’t possibly mean-”

Estinien curled over her and pressed his forehead to hers. A sweet gesture ruined with that sinful flash of teeth. “Once is far from enough to sate my appetite,” he murmured, pausing as his face pinched with hesitation suddenly. “If you would have me, that is.”

Clovis blinked then huffed in surprise. Asking if she would have him? “Of course, Estinien,” she said softly and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “This ‘far from _just a man_ ’ is welcome. I fear you may have ruined me to the average.”

“Then I shall do my best to keep it so,” he whispered and crashed his lips to hers, eager to devour once more.

The white mage sent silent prayers that the sun would be slow to rise that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like friends and wholesomeness with a drenching of thirst, join our discord! [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club ](https://discord.gg/MuZWB2m)


End file.
